


The cute librarian

by DumbassKagehina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jicheol, Library AU, M/M, S.coups - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, Woozi, hoshi - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform, seungcheol - Freeform, seungkwan - Freeform, seungkwan being an idiot, slight meanie, soonyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina





	The cute librarian

Owning your own library could be tough, but Jihoon loved it, the smell of the books, the big space, the spot in the back of the library, which was his favorite spot cause of the fireplace, not that he could spend much time there. He loved seeing the smiles on people’s faces when they would read their favorite book, the old couples who would come back weekly, just to enjoy their time in front of the fireplace with a book in their hands.

 

Pulling the blinds up, Jihoon frowned as he saw that it started to snow again. ‘It’s gonna be a long day.’ Walking towards the large doors, he unlocked them, putting the board outside, letting people know that he was open for business.

 

Stepping back inside, Jihoon sighed as the warmth welcomed him back in, stretching his arms above his head, he decided to make a fresh pot of coffee in case any of his customers liked to have some.

 

“Aish! It’s so cold!” Jihoon could hear a few people talking, walking out of the back, he frowned as a few of them walked further into the library without wiping their feet. “Soonyoung, Seungkwan! Get back here and wipe your feet!” The guy turned towards Jihoon, bowing “I’m very sorry, sir!” 

 

“It’s fine, please make yourself comfortable.” Jihoon bowed before walking towards the back off the library, to place more wooden blocks into the fireplace before lightning it up. Turning back around, he noticed all of them made themselves comfortable around him. “Uhm, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to come to me.” 

 

“Excuse me, but where can I find, uhm..” Looking down on his paper, the guy frowned. “School of sorcery?.” Giving the paper to Jihoon, the guy rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “My cousin really loves this book, she asked if I could get it for her again.” Following Jihoon, the guy looked at him, tilting his head. “My name is Seungcheol, by the way.” 

 

“Jihoon…” Turning into an aisle, Jihoon hummed as he reached for the book, standing on his toes. “This book has only seen the daylight twice.” Chuckling, Jihoon remembered that this was the book the boy in front of him had taken ‘interest’ in when he came back the second time. Turning around he handed the book over to Seungcheol. “Such a shame though, I really like it…” 

 

“Thank you…” Seungcheol was in awe, the way Jihoon smiled the moment he mentioned the title, his little chuckle, the way his eyes shined. “You-” Before Seungcheol could say more, he heard a scream.

 

Both boys ran towards the sound, only to see one of the guys cradling his hand, tears streaming down his face.

 

“What the hell happened!?” Seungcheol made his way over to his friend. “Seungkwan, what happened?” Seungcheol gently took Seungkwan's hand in his, wincing at the red mark on his palm. 

 

“I...I thought it wasn’t real…” Seungkwan pouted. “Soonyoung made me do it!!” Ignoring the yelling of his friend, Seungkwan stared at Jihoon who slowly approached him with a first aid kit.

 

“I’m sorry, but you really are an idiot, you saw me put the fire on, yet you stuck your hand in there!?” Yanking Seungkwan’s hand from Seungcheol, Jihoon inspected the burn, scoffing. “It’s not that bad, I’ll spray it and bandage it up.” After Jihoon was done, he glared at all of them. “Dare to do anything stupid again and I will kick you out, understand?” 

 

After Jihoon walked away, they whispered to each other on how scary the librarian was while Seungcheol couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jihoon’s form. Slowly standing up, he quietly followed him around the library, only stopping when Jihoon’s phone went off.

 

“Wonwoo? Are you serious!?” Jihoon frowned. “It can’t be that bad...yeah yeah! I’m already walking to it.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jihoon could see Seungcheol standing there, motioning for him to follow. “Goddammit Wonwoo! I can’t walk that fast!” Pulling the door open, Jihoon was met with snow, his eyes widened, cursing he placed his phone back against his ear. “I don’t think I can make it home, Won….” After saying his goodbye’s he slowly closed the door again, locking it just incase.

 

“So...we’re snowed in huh….” Seungcheol groaned as Jihoon nodded. “I’ll let the boys know...are you ok?” 

 

“I’ll be fine….I’ll be here, doing some paperwork, please make sure that your friends don’t touch anything unless they need a book or something, I’ll be back with coffee for you.” Jihoon sighed, shuffling towards his desk.

 

Seungcheol watched as Jihoon banged his head against the door, cursing. Making his way back over to his friends, he sat down next to Mingyu.

 

“I think he has a boyfriend…” Staring at the fire, Seungcheol yelped as Mingyu punched his arm. “What the hell was that for!?” 

 

“You’ve been stalking him for months now, even talked to him from time to time.” Mingyu frowned. “Have you ever seen his ‘boyfriend’ around?” 

 

“I’m not stalking him.” Pouting, Seungcheol rubbed his arm. “And no, I haven’t. Wonwoo….do you know a Wonwoo- Wait, where are you going?!” Quickly scrambling to his feet, Seungcheol ran after Mingyu.

 

Slamming his hand on the bell repeatedly, Mingyu waited for Jihoon to come out of the back, swallowing nervously as the shorter male came out with an annoyed look.

 

“Ring it one more time and I will kick you out…” Jihoon took the bell away from Mingyu, glaring at him. “What did you want? Do you need help finding a book?” 

 

“Do you have a boyfriend!? Is his name Jeon Wonwoo!?” Mingyu thinks he’s a little too loud, but he didn’t really care, his face was pale and he was sweating a little. He has had a major crush on Wonwoo for 2 years now, always trying to get the boy to notice him.  

 

“And what is your business with Wonwoo?” Crossing his arms, Jihoon raised an eyebrow, looking the boy up and down. “Wait...are you Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?” When Mingyu slowly nodded, Jihoon laughed, holding his hand up as he tapped on his phone, calling Wonwoo, putting it on speaker.

 

“Ji? Is everything ok? Don’t tell me the power went out!” Wonwoo frowned when Jihoon laughed. “Ok? What is so funny? Did someone fall on their face or something?” 

 

“There is a giant puppy standing right here in front of me, thought you might wanted to know. He thinks you’re my boyfriend, which is kind of gross. Anyway, are you two finally going to talk? I’m sick of hearing you whine about him.” Jihoon passed his phone to Mingyu. “I want it back after you’re done!” 

 

Quickly grabbing Jihoon’s phone, Mingyu shuffled away, mumbling a small ‘Hey’ as he pressed the phone to his ear.

 

“Well, that was weird…” Seungcheol glanced over at Jihoon. “So, Wonwoo isn’t your boyfriend?” Seungcheol grinned as Jihoon rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

 

“Not in a million years would I date that idiot, he never shuts up about Mingyu. It has been what? 2 fucking years?” Looking back at Seungcheol, Jihoon tilted his head, hopping back on the high stool. “Why did you want to know anyway?” 

 

Clearing his throat, Seungcheol looked down on the ground, tugging on his sleeve.

 

_ It felt like seeing Jihoon for the first time again. _

 

_ “The things I do for family.” mumbling Seungcheol stopped in front of the library. “I guess this is the last stop for today, it doesn’t look that big though…” Pushing the door open, Seungcheol’s jaw dropped. The library was huge, he had never seen so many books in his life. _

 

_ “Guess I’ll just have a look around.” Stepping further inside, Seungcheol decided to immediately hunt down the fantasy section, only to stop in his tracks when he saw a young boy stepping down a stool. Tilting his head, Seungcheol tried to get a better look at him, only to pout when the boy walked away. _

 

_ A few days later, Seungcheol dropped by again, this time with his cousin, after he told her about the library, she insisted on visiting it the moment she landed back in Korea. _

 

_ “Please be here today…” Seungcheol mumbled, receiving a weird look from his cousin but he just shrugged it off. “Go look around.” Shooing his cousin away, Seungcheol looked around, spotting the boy behind the counter, helping out an elderly couple. “So he works here…”  _

 

_ Seungcheol quickly hid behind some shelves, peeking through a gap between the books. “How can someone be so beautiful?” His eyes widened when the black haired boy suddenly looked up. “Shit, did he see me?”  _

 

_ Quickly moving over to another spot, he grabbed a random book from the shelf, pretending to read the back of the book. Hearing a small chuckle coming from his side, he turned his head to see the boy walk away while shaking his head. ‘Darn, he’s cute.’  _

 

_ The following weeks, Seungcheol dropped by the library almost every day. He just had to see the boy. He was sure the librarian somehow made his way into his mind, and slowly into his heart. But Seungcheol didn’t mind, even though they weren’t talking, he was content with just looking at Jihoon while he was working. _

 

_ Looking back at the closed door after being gently ushered out, cause Jihoon was closing up, Seungcheol smiled widely. He was in love, he was in love with the cute librarian. _

 

“I, I kinda like you? More than liking you actually, the reason I’ve been coming in here is just so I could watch you, I promise I’m not a stalker or anything! I just found you interesting, the more I came here, the more I started to like you, your little quirks, your love for the books, for this library, before I knew it, I fell for you, hard.” When Seungcheol looked up, he saw Jihoon frowning, his cheeks red. “I-I’m sorry…” Backing up, Seungcheol bowed a little.

 

“Don’t you dare…” Jihoon stayed seated, his fists clenched on his lap. “Don’t you dare walk away! You just confessed to me and you want to bolt before I can even answer you?” Looking down, Jihoon shook his head. “You came here with a woman every single time, I thought you were dating her.” Laughing nervously, Jihoon didn’t even notice that Seungcheol stepped closer to him while he was rambling.

 

“That woman is my cousin, she moved back to Daegu from America, she loves libraries like you do, so I showed her the most beautiful and the biggest library I could find, that’s when I noticed you.” Seungcheol covered Jihoon’s clenched fists with his hands. “At first I just thought you were a student, wandering around, but then I saw your name tag and I slowly learned you were the owner of this library.” Lifting Jihoon’s head, Seungcheol was met with glossy brown eyes, smiling slightly, Seungcheol opened his mouth again. “I know we don’t know anything about each other, but I do know that I love you, Lee Jihoon.” 

 

“You’re an idiot, you’re such an idiot, Seungcheol. How could you love a man that you don’t know?” Jihoon frowned trying hard not to let any tears escape. “I guess I’m an idiot as well, for loving someone I don’t even know, for getting jealous when you so much even look at another person.” Chuckling, Jihoon curled his fingers in Seungcheol’s sweater, trying to pull him even closer. “I do, I do love you, I’m an idiot that loves you.” 

 

Seungcheol swore he could feel his heart swell at the look on Jihoon’s face, the man before him was the most beautiful creature he had laid his eyes on, cupping the shorter man’s face, Seungcheol leaned in.

 

“I’m going to kiss you, you can still run….” The moment he saw Jihoon closing his eyes, Seungcheol closed the distance, lightly pressing his lips against Jihoon’s, his fingers twitched as if he had been shocked.

 

Jihoon felt his entire body buzzing, feeling himself getting lightheaded. He had always imagined what it would be like to kiss Seungcheol, but the real thing was so much better than what he had dreamed off. What both of them dreamed off.


End file.
